Piano of Memories
by aerean94
Summary: Tsuna reminiscents about the time he bought a piano for Gokudera.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Title:** Piano of Memories

**Summary:** Tsuna reminiscences about the day he bought a piano for Gokudera

**Rated:** K+ (May be bumped up to T later)

**Characters:** Sawada T., Yamamoto T., Gokudera H., Reborn, etc.

* * *

Piano of Memories

Delicate cream colored fingers danced gracefully over the keys of the lovely silver colored grand piano, a beautiful sound producing with every stroke. Caramel eyes stared down at its owner's fingers, a hint of sadness within them yet warm and gentle all at the same time.

A small smile graced the man's expression as he thought back to when he had bought this piano.

It was when he was a freshman in high school, when he had gone out on a small outing with some of his friends. While his eyes wandered from place to place, a flash of silver caught his eye. There, standing alone in a lonely looking store that was squished between an antique shop and a clothing store, was a beautiful, silver colored grand piano.

When his caramel colored eyes focused on the piano, only one word came to mind.

_Hayato_

A fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his mind drifted off towards that day…

* * *

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar voice called out to his.

He turned to look up at his friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was looking at him with concerned eyes.

He gave him a warm smile and looked at the piano once again, nudging his chin at the direction of the piano, Yamamoto's eyes following the signal.

"I was thinking… Gokudera's birthday is next week."

"Ah!" Realization came to Yamamoto as he was reminded of his friends' birthday. "You're right! I've been so busy with baseball that I forgot." He let out a little laugh. His gaze followed Tsuna's and he looked at the piano thoughtfully. Walking over to the window, he looked at it for a minute before turning around and giving a smile to Tsuna. "I think this would fit him."

Tsuna cocked his head to side. "Does it really? I mean, doesn't Gokudera give off the feeling of 'Gloomy Pianist', or something?" He asked, walking over and standing next to him. "Should we get him a black one or this one?"

"Hmm, well…True he does give off that feeling but…" Yamamoto's eyes softened as he looked at Tsuna. "Don't you think he's been a lot better lately? I mean, compared to when he first came to Namimori, I think he's a lot more open now."

The brunet laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. He picked fights with everybody, throwing those dynamites of his around like crazy. He would always antagonize you and the others but, you're right. These days, it really does seem like he's accepted you and everyone else as his friends."

"Yup! Doesn't that thought give you a refreshing feeling to it? That's why I think we should get the silver one for him. I guess you could say that by getting him a light colored piano, he could start over or something."

"Yeah…but I wonder if he would really play again."

"Eh? You're seriously asking that? If it's for you Tsuna, I bet he's more than willing to start playing again!"

"Ehhhh!? Oh come on! I know he's crazy about all of that 'Tenth' stuff but really—"

"But really what, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna let out a yelp when he felt a hard kick hit him on the side of the head. He rubbed the abused spot which throbbed painfully and glared down at the baby home tutor. "Reborn! Why'd you do that for?"

"Gokudera has been going on about being your right hand for about 3 years now. There's no way you can deny the amount of devotion he has for you."

Knowing that to be true, Tsuna merely let out a sigh and looked at the silver piano. "Even if Gokudera-kun is willing to play again for me, I don't think I can afford it…" He said, eyeing the price tag which was over at least one hundred thousand yen.

Tsuna yelped once again when he felt pain shoot up his leg. He glared down again at the culprit, opening his mouth to yell at him once again when he spoke. "Did you forget, Dame-Tsuna? You're the heir to the most powerful and influential mafia family. If you want something, all you have to do is ask the Ninth. I'm sure he's more than willing to listen to your request since he's pretty fond of you."

"Eh? But I don't wanna do that! I don't want to trouble Grandpa with something like this! Besides, I wanna buy it with my own money, not some dirty mafia money!"

"Then ask Iemitsu for allowance."

"No! He probably doesn't even have time for us anyway, since he's the Outside Advisor and all…"

"Then you're gonna have to work for it!"

"Eh?" Both the baseball lover and the brunet stared down at the baby hitman. "Work?"

"You want to get the piano for Gokudera, right? Since you don't want to ask the Ninth or your father for money, then you're going to have to raise the money yourself. And to get the money, you're going to have to work for it."

"Ah! So I'm guessing that we have to get a part time job or something to get the money, right?" Yamamoto asked, grinning from ear to ear. At Reborn's nod, the player pumped his fist and turned to Tsuna. "If it's a part time job, then why don't we ask pops? I'm sure he can give us something to do in the shop! Like, I can help dad out with making the sushi and you can do the waiting!"

Smiling widely, Tsuna nodded his head and laughed, excited. "All right then! Let's head over there!"

After having a running contest to see who could make it to TakeSushi first, the two teens, with Reborn tagging along, had received approval from the baseball lover's father.

"Sure! Takeshi likes to help me whenever I need it, so having another set of hands around the shop will be helpful! Since tomorrow's a weekend, you guys can start tomorrow morning, so be sure to wake up early and come over to help open shop, okay Tsuna? Oh, and make sure to not be late!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll get him awake and ready by six." Spoke Reborn from his perch on Tsuna's shoulder, pulling his ear when a complaint about waking up early sounded from the small brunet.

"Sheesh, Reborn! You don't need to do that!" Rubbing his abused ear, Tsuna couldn't help but think if they really would be able to get the money to buy the piano for Gokudera's birthday.

* * *

**A/N: **So instead of writing this as one long one-shot, I just decided that this is going to be a multi chapt story. Yay for first multi chap? Well, this probably isn't going to be long. Most likely just like...3 or 4 chapters. Please check out my profile for updates on story progresses along with future stories I may plan on writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to and be patient for the next one!


End file.
